Middle Names
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano doesn't have a middle name. Naturally, her master bugs her into telling him what it is. [Brother/sister banter.]


**Hello, everyone! Back with another one-shot and this is for the 100 Day Writing Challenge - today's word was ****_name_****. I had this idea a couple of weeks ago but I never got around writing it because I was writing for other stories and school's been ****_killing _****me! **

**Oh, but I found out that I got into National Junior Honor Society yesterday! Yippee! And I'll be graduating middle school soon! (For those of you who didn't know, I'm in 8th grade and I'm about to go into 9th. High school, oh boy!) **

**I don't think this is my best one-shot ever, but I still hope that you guys will like it. :) **

* * *

Ahsoka Tano has had _enough _of her master.

"What's your middle name, Ahsoka?"

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"I don't have one."

Anakin grinned. "You know, if you're embarrassed by your middle name, it's okay."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, I don't have a middle name." She replied loftily, shoving on her boots.

Of course, when the two had set out of their quarters, Ahsoka had thought that the conversation was over.

She had never been so wrong.

"Is it Nisha?"

Ahsoka blinked and turned around to look at her master. "What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Your middle name—is it Nisha?" Anakin asked, eyes wide.

The Togruta stared at him, disbelieved, and then shook her head. "No, my middle name isn't Nisha. And I don't have a middle name!"

If Anakin had heard Ahsoka, he didn't show any sign of it. A few minutes later, he spoke again.

"Is it…Clara?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "_No_, Master." She said firmly, walking towards one of the training rooms. Hopefully, some exercises would shut her master up for a while.

"Amelia?"

"No."

"River?"

"River? What kind of ridiculous name is that? Of course not!" Ahsoka replied. "You're wasting your breath, Master. I told you—I wasn't born with another name."

Anakin waved his hand. "I won't rest until I've guessed your middle name, or if you confessed," he said with a determined glare and he continued with his guessing.

He suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed at Ahsoka. "Is it _Guinevere_?" He asked.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "That sounds too…girly. I don't think I would've been named that," she replied.

Anakin shrugged. "How about Morgana?"

"Master, are you going to give up?"

"No. Is it Vivian?"

Ahsoka snorted. "Vivian? I don't think we know anyone whose name is Vivian."

"Good point," Anakin replied and stroked his non-existent beard in such a way that it would put Master Kenobi to shame. "Is it Molly?"

"No." Ahsoka said tiredly. Her patience was wearing thin.

Anakin sighed loudly and poked her on the shoulder. "Would it kill you to tell me _what_ you're middle name is?"

The apprentice threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "I do _not_ have a middle name!"

"You're so stubborn, Snips," Anakin grumped, crossing his arms. "It can't be too bad…is it Hermione?"

Ahsoka chose not to answer. She couldn't trust herself to open her mouth without swearing in annoyance. She wished sincerely that her master would just _shut up. _

"Or Lavender? Or Rose? Is it after a flower? Is it in a different language? Is it—"

Ahsoka clamped her hand over Anakin's mouth and lifted a finger. "D'you hear that, Master?" She whispered.

Anakin paused and narrowed his eyes. "Hear what?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka took her hand away from Anakin's mouth and screamed, "_The sound of you not guessing what my middle name is!_"

Anakin winced and rubbed his ear. "Ouch, Snips," he muttered crossly. "I think you might have popped one of my eardrums."

"You and I both know that I can't pop an eardrum, even if I wanted to," Ahsoka shot back venomously.

Anakin sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Can you tell me your middle name, Snips? _Please_?"

"Gosh, you must be desperate if you're using your manners." The apprentice replied loftily. Her master gave a wounded sniff in response.

"Plea—" Anakin began but Ahsoka cut him off with a loud, indignant shout.

"I'm a different species, Master!" She yelled angrily. "It's part of my culture! _I don't have a middle name so stop asking me!" _

For a minute, Anakin was quiet. Ahsoka bit down on her lip—did she go too far?

"Uh…Master?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly. "Are you—"

"We'll stick with Snips, then." Anakin replied. A grin spread across his face. "Ahsoka _Snips _Tano. It's got a nice ring to it, right?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Shut up," she muttered.

"What?" Anakin laughed, giving her a small shove. "You like it!"

"No, I don't! I don't want a middle name!" Ahsoka replied loudly.

"Yeah, you do! Ahsoka _Snips _Tano!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I won't!"

Ahsoka growled in frustration and sprinted after her master.

And, according to Anakin, the slap to his skull was _so _worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who was bothered by the fact that Ahsoka never had a middle name? Yes, I know that Ahsoka's nickname is Snips, but don't take this seriously. XD**

**Reviews are awesome! Constructive criticism would be great, but no flames, please!**


End file.
